


Of Idols and Demons

by stellarAri



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Gen, Momzomi, No hay spoilers mayores de SJ!, SMT routes, Zelenin & Jiménez son mencionados como personajes, mentioned Ai Miyashita, mentioned Karin Asaka, mentioned Rinna Tennoji, mentioned Setsuna Yuuki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarAri/pseuds/stellarAri
Summary: Kotori decide jugar SMT: Strange Journey para inspirarse y así confeccionar los atuendos para el nuevo single de µ's, pero no sabe qué ruta escoger.El resto de µ's interfiere para ayudarla.Nada bueno sale de eso.
Kudos: 2





	Of Idols and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> *Situado en el universo de SIFAS, donde µ's, Aqours y NijiGaku pasan al mismo tiempo
> 
> <3 Gracias especiales a mis panitas de Discord por ayudarme con las partes de SMT! : Kurisu, Mari, Luchi & Luci, los quiero con toda mi alma <3

Honoka abrió la puerta del club con fuerza, haciendo que el choque de puerta-pared resonara en toda la habitación.

“¡Perdón por haber llegado tarde, chicas!” Gritó sin escrúpulo alguno. Todo el resto yacía en sus sillas respectivas. Umi y Maki estaban hablando sobre la canción que definiría su regreso oficial como µ's, Nozomi y Rin se reían de cómo Nico le estaba enseñando a ser una ‘idol más ideal’ a Hanayo, Eli estaba revisando unos diagramas en su cuaderno (probablemente formaciones de baile para la nueva coreografía) y Kotori estaba jugando con una consola de mano.

Espera, ¿qué?

¡¿Kotori estaba jugando?! Y la consola no parecía ser suya, era gris oscuro y estaba repleta de stickers de círculos mágicos y emotes de demonio…

“Bueno, ya que ahora estamos todas presentes, vamos a hablar del avance de la nueva can-“ Eli empezó para ser interceptada por Honoka:

“¡Kotori-chan! ¡¿Qué estás jugando?!”

“¡Eeep! ¡Honoka-chan!” Kotori chilló, “e-esto, es un juego que Yoshiko-chan me prestó, en su ‘tres-de-ese’, me dijo que me podría ayudar para inspirarme en los trajes de la nueva canción…”

“¿Ah sí?” Honoka siguió con entusiasmo, “¿y cómo se llama el juego?, ¡¿de qué se trata?!” Se le iluminaron los ojos.

“Umm… Shin Megami Tensei… ¡Strange Journey!” Kotori dijo alegremente cuando recordó correctamente el título del juego, “y, según Yoshiko-chan, el protagonista va a un… ¿mundo oscuro? Donde se hacen amigos de demonios, al parecer… y después, Yoshiko-chan me dijo que tenía que escoger una ‘ruta’, un acompañante para el resto del juego.” Kotori llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, pensante al intentar reconstruir toda la información que Yoshiko le dio.

Aunque Honoka se mostraba muy interesada, el resto se mostraba sorprendido y confundido.

“Y, uh,” Eli retomó, confundida, “¿cómo se supone que este juego te de inspiración para los trajes?”

“Ya diseñaste el set Little Demon, Kotori, por lo tanto, ya usaste el concepto de ‘demonio’, ¿cuál es tu idea esta vez?” Umi indagó de forma seria, con un rubor leve al recordar las faldas cortas de esos trajes. Sólo esperaba que Kotori no hiciera de nuevo faldas tan cortas.

“¡Oh! Ya que preguntas, Umi-chan,” Kotori sonrió honestamente, “¡estaba pensando en un tema de monstruos! ¡El zombi µ's que resurgió de su tumba y te va a capturar en amor con su nueva canción, hehe~!” Las palabras que salían de la boca de Kotori eran increíbles, al igual que su risa que demostraban que lo estaba diciendo en serio. “Pero la verdad, es que no tengo ni la menor idea sobre monstruos, y tampoco sabía dónde empezar, por lo que Yoshiko-chan me invitó a esta junta de ‘ga-gamers’ que hace con las chicas de Nijigasaki, y cuando llegué, resulta que me recomendó este juego. Hanamaru-chan dijo que era bueno y creativo, a lo que Setsuna-chan asintió,” estaba hablando tanto que no se dio cuenta que el resto la había empezado a mirar con incredulidad, “y, Ai-chan también dijo que era un buen juego, ¡que hasta personas maduras como Karin-san temblaban ante él! Mientras que Ruby-chan y Rina-chan me dijeron que lograba ser aterrorizante a veces, ¡Rina-chan hasta dibujó una cara triste en su Rina-chan Board! Y en verdad, Hanamaru-chan tiene razón, los diseños de los demonios son hermosos, hay humanos… no-humanos, con-pelo-sin-pelo, agradables, temerarios, enteros, partidos, de piel y carne, de metal-- ¡realmente me dan muchas ideas para los trajes de monstruo!” Y Kotori finalizó su monólogo con un suspiro de ensueño.

Nadie le respondió.

De hecho, nadie habló.

Se estableció un silencio severo y palpable.

Eli y Umi se encontraban procesando la información. Maki tosió incómodamente. Hanayo intentaba distraerse mirando por la ventana. Honoka y Rin presentaban claras miradas de desesperación al no entender nada. Nozomi y Nico parecían las únicas en mostrar interés en todo este enredo.

“Entonces,” Nozomi comenzó, una sonrisa astuta adornando sus labios, “mencionaste que tenías acompañantes, y que tenías que escoger a uno, ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones, Kotoricchi?”

“Oh, um, bueno… por un lado, tenemos a Zelenin, que es una científica rusa-“ Kotori fue interceptada por Honoka, quien vio su chance para atacar.

“¡¿Es rubia?!”

“Si, y su pelo está estiliza-“

“¡Es Eli-chan! ¡Harasho! ¡Ella debe ser tu compañera!” Honoka gritó con la potencia del mismo sol, tan energética como siempre.

“¿ _Хо- Хорошо_?” Eli respondió, con una mueca media incómoda en su cara. “Mira tú, nuestra Elicchi siempre popular con las estudiantes de años menores~” Nozomi no perdió la chance de molestarla, lo que hizo que se ganara una cara enojada y sonrojada de parte de la semi-rusa.

“Bueno, según Ruby-chan, Zelenin representa la ruta del Orden, que parece que es… la voluntad de ¿Dios? Ai-chan me mencionó que hasta que se convertía en ángel para seguir la voluntad de Dios…” Kotori prosiguió, insegura.

“¿A qué deidad te refieres?” Nozomi contrarrestó de manera inmediata, alguien con tal nivel de energía espiritual no podía dejar pasar esa pregunta.

“N-no sé, Nozomi-chan,” contestó una Kotori incómoda, entre la espada y la pared, “Y-y, bueno, por el otro lado tenemos a un chico cool y bonito llamado Jiménez, que representa la ruta del Caos, donde se supone que los demonios dominan tanto a los humanos como a los ángeles, me dijo Yoshiko-chan” siguió para intentar desviar el tema lo más rápido posible.

“Ah, bueno, los demonios podrán conquistar todo, ¡excepto el carisma de la Idol Número Uno del Universo, ¡Nico Nii Nico-chan! Ahora, todos los demonios conmigo, ¡Nico-Nico-Nii!” Al hacer su característica seña, Nico logró poner menos tenso el ambiente.

“Pero, Nico-chan, ¿tú crees que le agrademos a los demonios con nuestra música?” Preguntó Rin honestamente, con trazos de temor en su voz.

“¡Claro que sí, Rin! Después de todo, µ's tiene a su lado la mejor idol invencible en todo el cosmos… ¡yo!” Sonaba tan confiada de sí misma que nadie sabía si era el egocentrismo de Nico hablando o si verdaderamente creía que podía conquistar el corazón de decenas de demonios.

¿Si quiera los demonios tienen corazón?

“P-pero, Nico-chan…” Hanayo se asomó desde la ventana tímidamente, “si son demonios… ¿no serán los Little Demons de Yoshiko-chan…?” Miró con preocupación a Nico.

“¡Kayo-chin tiene razón nya! Eso… ¡¿eso significa que estamos en guerra con Aqours, por los corazones de los demonios?!” La desesperación nuevamente se hacía evidente en la cara de Rin.

“Chicas, no nos desviemos del tema,” Eli alzó la voz, llamando la atención de todas, “hoy día nos juntamos para-“

“¡Para decidir qué ruta tomará Kotoricchi! Vamos, vamos, ¿qué ruta tomarás~? ¿Te irás por el orden, o dejarás desencadenar el caos? ¿O le darás la espalda a ambos?... espera, ¿es posible darles la espalda a ambos?” Eli fue nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por Nozomi, cuya sonrisa juguetona cambió rápidamente a una mueca de curiosidad. En cambio, la cara de Eli mostraba clara señal de molestia, al parecer se le empezaba a acabar la paciencia con el asunto.

“Creo que… sí.” Respondió Kotori, “creo que Rina-chan mencionó algo así como una ruta Neutral, si no escojo ninguna de las otras dos…” Musitó. Seguido de esto, Nozomi se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, agarró el cuaderno de Eli, puso una hoja nueva y escribió ‘Orden’, ‘Caos’ y ‘Neutral’.

“¡Bueno, chicas! ¿Cuál es la ruta que µ's decidirá para…” Nozomi se detiene, y mira a Kotori, “¿qué definían las rutas?”

“Qué pasaba con el mundo y con los humanos, parece.” Kotori respondió, no muy segura de sí misma.

“¡¿Cuál es la ruta que µ's decidirá PARA EL MUNDO Y LOS HUMANOS?!” Hanayo gritó, oficialmente perdiendo el control.

“Bueno, si el destino de la humanidad y el mundo está en juego…” Umi comenzó, para después poner la cara más sería que podía presentar, para así anunciar: “¡Entonces la única opción correcta es el Orden! ¡No podemos dejar que el ser humano correcto sucumba ante las tentaciones de los demonios y del Caos!”

Todas dieron un suspiro shockeado, excepto Eli, quien pensaba _‘No tú también, Umi, creía que eras mi aliada…’_ ,su cara de molestia no cedía.

“¡Umi-chan tiene razón!” Honoka se iluminó nuevamente, “¡Aparte, en Orden tenemos de acompañante a Eli-chan-Zelenin-san!” De alguna manera, Honoka lo logró decir bien sin enredarse.

“Pero, Honoka, Umi, ¿no están pensando bien las cosas?” Nico dijo en un tono de burla, “a lo largo del juego, nos aliamos con demonios, entes del caos, ¿no sería mejor, entonces, irnos directo a la ruta del Caos para evitar que después todos se vayan en nuestra contra?” Terminó su razonamiento con una sonrisa poco menos que inocente. Umi se mostraba disgustada por esto.

“¡¡AMBAS TIENEN RAZÓN NYAAAAA!!” Gritó Rin estrepitosamente, con voz afligida, “¡REALMENTE NO SÉ A QUIÉN APOYAR! ¡K-KAYO-CHIN! ¡¿QUÉ DICES TÚ?!” Rin miró con desesperación inmediata a la pobre Hanayo.

“¡NO-NO SÉ RIN-CHAN! ¡A-AAAAAHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE!” Correspondió Hanayo con la misma energía que su mejor amiga. Dio unos respiros, con intensión de calmarse, y después procedió, “Si-si me preguntas, las idols son demasiado preciosas como para desaparecer, ya sea por ángeles o demonios… no quiero que esto termine, por lo que… ¡por lo que…! ¡Yo le daría la espalda a Zelenin y a Jiménez!” Terminó con valor y coraje, que impresionó (nuevamente) al resto el grupo, exceptuando a Eli.

“Chicas,” Eli empezó, por tercera vez en esa tarde, “hay que tomarnos esto en serio. Nos va quedando cada vez menos tiempo para lanzar nuestro Single, y aún tenemos que ver los vestuarios, la coreografía y la música con la let-“ Y fue interceptada por tercera vez. Realmente hoy no era el día de Eli.

“¡Entonces tenemos AÚN menos tiempo para que Kotori juegue y logre decidir qué ruta quiere!” Gritó Honoka con total seriedad.

Ah.

Eli recordó sus inicios… recordó cuando le negó a Honoka el crear el club de Idols, sólo para unirse como novena y última miembro al cabo… todos los ensayos, cuando empezó a ayudar a las otras a hacer ejercicio y entrenar… todos los esfuerzos para ganar el Love Live, cuando recompusieron Start:Dash!! Para mostrar el avance de µ's y de cada una en personal…

… cuando determinaron que el último live iba a ser KiRa-KiRa Sensation, y bailaron como grupo por última vez con Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari…

Y ahora por fin iban a retornar… su amado grupo, µ's, por fin iba a retornar…

Pero Eli no se esperaba todo este desorden. Las chicas (en especial Honoka) estaban muy distraídas hoy.

Eli se llenó de desesperanza y desesperación. Es como si su cerebro tuviese un switch, y alguien lo hubiera apagado. Eli ya no estaba en su cuerpo, sus ojos perdieron brillo y empezó a mirar a la nada mientras las otras discutían qué ruta tomar.

“Bueno, yo, ¡yo no entiendo nada de esto, por lo que no me miren así!” Maki empezó, con su típico acto tsundere, “Pero siento que Hanayo tiene razón. Quizás Zelenin no es del todo buena, y se convierte en ángel para destruir la humanidad, y Jiménez… bueno, Jiménez se alía con los demonios, eso tampoco debe ser algo bueno para los humanos, ¿o no? La voluntad de una humana… ¡la voluntad de una School Idol es la que debe decidir qué le pasa a ella misma, ni Dios ni Satán o Lucifer o quien sea que comande a los demonios!” A Hanayo le brillaron los ojos con la determinación de Maki, y definitivamente al escuchar la palabra School Idol.

“Y es ahí donde te equivocas, Maki-chan~” Nico molestó, “Si nos aliamos con Lucifer es muy probable que nos perdonen la vida por unirnos a su ejército, y µ's sería el grupo de School Idols más bonitas y fuertes del universo~” Su tono era ideal para sacar de quicio a Maki. Típicas peleas Nico-Maki.

“¡Eso no lo puedo permitir, Nico!” Umi interceptó, filosa como una espada noble, “¡No podemos abandonar el resto para salvarnos a nosotras solamente, eso es inmoral! ¡Tenemos que salvar a todos a través de la palabra del Dios del juego de Yoshiko y de Zelenin!” Kotori estaba sudando visiblemente, Umi estaba siendo escalofriantemente seria.

Nozomi se percató de que los ojos de Eli vagaban hacia la ventana, vacíos. La rubia ya no respondía, pareciera como si estuviera muerta, pero se notaba un leve levantar en su pecho que demostraba que efectivamente estaba respirando, y, por lo tanto, estaba viva.

Sus ojos esmeraldas cambiaron de objetivo y recayeron en Kotori, quien se veía visiblemente atormentada por no saber qué hacer, y probablemente, pensó Nozomi, también se sentía culpable por el caos que había creado en la habitación del club.

Quizás Nozomi podía dar una solución a todo esto, y cortar de inmediato el asunto.

Esto sonaba muy raro de su parte, muy fuera de sí misma… pero si es para salvar a µ's…

“¿Y si la solución a nuestro dilema no es ninguna de las tres? Ni Zelenin, ni Jiménez, ni darles la espalda a ambos… la nada.”

El resto de la sala dio un suspiro shockeado (sin contar a Eli, quien seguía en estado vegetativo) y empezaron a mirar a Nozomi con horror.

“¡P-P-P-Pero, Yoshi-Yoshiko…” Empezó Kotori, horrorizada, “¡YOSHIKO-CHAN DIJO QUE NO EXISTE ALGO ASÍ COMO LA NADA!”

“Pero Kotoricchi, nosotras podemos crearla. Un lugar donde no suframos, donde no nos deprimamos, donde no peleemos, un lugar donde haya nada. No hay ni futuro, ni presente, ni pasado… sólo… nada.” Terminó pensativa Nozomi, preguntándose si había logrado transferir lo que quería decir bien.

“P-pero… ¿cómo representaríamos la nada en el vestuario?” la costurera preguntó débilmente.

“Con blanco, claro. Quizás podríamos poner acentos con el color de cada una, pero un vestido blanco y simple podría representar perfectamente el concepto de nada.” Después de pronunciar la última palabra, Nozomi se acercó a Kotori para acariciarle el pelo en señal de comfort. Cuando a Kotori se le iluminó la cara como una revelación, Nozomi procedió donde Eli, y para ‘despertarla’, empezó a frotar círculos gentiles en su espalda, intentando animarla lentamente.

“Elicchi, ya nos decidimos.”

-o-

Y así fue como Nozomi logró apagar la bomba en la cual se convirtió µ's ese día, y al día siguiente, Kotori fue a Uranohoshi exclusivamente a devolverle el juego a Yoshiko, diciendo tantas disculpas que dejó a la pelinegra preocupada.

“Quizás los juegos con dilemas morales no son su estilo, zura.” Hanamaru mencionó al acercarse a la salida de la escuela.

“¡S-si! ¡Quizás le guste más A-Animal Crossing!” Ruby dijo estrepitosamente, apareciendo por la espalda de Hanamaru.

“Sólo quieres tener a alguien más que juegue a eso, Ruby.” Respondió Yoshiko con su voz espesa de Yohane.


End file.
